


Sweet Sixteen Wishes

by MusicSweetly



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe, And faerie talk, And is verra confused by some things, Because really it's what we should have had, Boston AU, But also verra verra happy, Enjoy the crack edit I made, Even if they are laughing at him, F/M, Happy Birthday Brianna, Jamie went through the stones, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, To be with his lasses, in season 3, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicSweetly/pseuds/MusicSweetly
Summary: Inspired by the Season 3 promo photo of Brianna celebrating her birthday with Frank and Claire. How might it have gone if Jamie were there instead? Silly and fluffy and what the Frasers absolutely deserved.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp & Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie, Claire Beauchamp & Jamie Fraser & Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Jamie Fraser & Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Sweet Sixteen Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> (originally posted on Tumblr: https://themusicsweetly.tumblr.com/post/159714811876/the-fraser-a-sweet-16-wish-come-true-i-still)

“I still dinna understand how some wee candles will make her wishes come true, Sassenach,” he told his wife, obvious doubt about yet another odd modern custom lacing his tone. Why they possibly needed candles atop of something they were going to _eat_ – especially now when light could be summoned forth with the amount of effort it took to upturn a “Switch” – was beyond his comprehension.

A thought struck him.

“Are they the candles o’ the faeries, then?” Jamie looked at the burning wicks a bit more suspiciously, only just suppressing the urge to cross himself.

“Fairies? What– No,” Claire explained, stifling a laugh. “I’ve told you, Jamie. People don’t believe in fairies or magic in this time. Not like they did… before.” _Especially in Boston_ , she thought to herself. But she pushed her musings about her new adopted home away for another time.

“They’re not _real_ magic, Da. They’re just for fun. Besides, I’m way too old now to believe in all those stories of magic and fairy tales Mama used to tell me!” Brianna attempted to look as dignified as possible, though her child-like excitement over the day dedicated just to her was clearly winning out. 

The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk. “Aye, so ye say. Old or no’, ye ken there are those with something a bit more special about them…” Jamie gave a meaningful look to Claire over Brianna’s head, only to find her own face filled with tenderness.

“Of course there are,” Claire said, voice full of emotion. “That’s how you came back to us.” They let their gazes linger for a moment longer than intended, giving Brianna the chance to peek at them over her shoulders. Their expressions were so different than anything she’d seen pass between Daddy and Mama. There was so much joy and hope in them. So much love.

Claire cleared her throat and turned her attention back to the other reasons to celebrate. _And we have so many_. “Alright, Smudge–” Claire stopped to laugh at the pointed look her daughter gave at the use of the nickname. “Go on! Make your wish.”

Brianna turned back to the cake. She drew a deep breath and blew the seventeen flames out, thinking, w _ho needs a wish when we already have everything?_


End file.
